


Make the Best of It

by magnadoodle



Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [46]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnadoodle/pseuds/magnadoodle
Summary: Request: Yuri Plisetsky & a goose that is on the ice for some reason
Relationships: Yuri Plisetsky & a goose that is on the ice for some reason - Relationship
Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599574
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Make the Best of It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twosocksinalabcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/gifts).



An good art.

  



End file.
